This invention relates to receptacle cover devices adapted for directing waste generated during meals into a receptacle, on which the cover is mounted.
It is often the case in many circumstances that there is a need for disposal of waste that people generate during meals in an environmentally sound manner. Such occasions may be present on a picnic, on a beach, and in a multitude of other places where waste disposal devices are not readily available.
For example, consumption of seafood, such as crustaceans, often results in generation of large amounts of empty shells that should be disposed of without scattering the shells all over the area where the seafood is consumed. Additionally, seafood parties, such as crawfish boils and the like necessarily present a problem of liquid that is drenched from the cooked seafood. This liquid often ends up on the ground, where it attracts insects and makes the area unsanitary.
There have been a variety of table devices developed for use during meal consumptions. However, these devices are not intended for use over a receptacle, such as a trash can, nor do they extend the usable surfaces for the consumers. There are also a variety of decorative trash can covers, but these devices do not provide additional eating space while allowing unhampered access to the interior of the receptacle for waste disposal.
The present invention contemplates elimination of the drawbacks associated with the prior art and provision of a receptacle cover device that can be positioned over a receptacle for collection of waste generated during meals.